Mercer University was established over one hundred and fifty years ago, yet it has been only in the past few years that Mercer has experienced an active research program. The creation of a School of Medicine provided much of this impetus. In order to provide adequate resources and to stimulate further growth, the University is now involved in an animal resources project. The long-term goals of the project are to provide animal resources to support the anticipated research and teaching needs of the faculties of all the schools in the University. The project involves two campuses in two cities with in two centralized facilities and three satellite holding facilities. Much of the work is already underway. This grant proposal is requesting funding only for equipment to support both the immediate and long-term goals of the project. The specific aims are to 1) Improve animal housing by replacing worn, undersized and non-compliant cages and racks with cages and racks of adequate size and construction; 2) Improve animal husbandry procedures by purchasing cage washing machines and vans for the central facilities; 3) Improve the surgical capabilities in the central animal facilities by purchasing surgical tables and lamps; 4) Improve the sanitation and disposal capabilities of the central animal facilities through acquisition of a sterilizer and incinerator; and 5) Correct deficiencies in animal housing by acquiring two self-contained colony rooms. The proposed improvements and equipment will affect not only the resources but the quality of care and support available for the animals. These improvements will benefit the quality of housing, clinical care, sanitation and disease control for the animals, and therefore facilitate the research and teaching programs that are dependent upon these animals.